


i wanna walk on your wavelength (endgame)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, Drunk first kiss, Everyone is LGBT, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, everyone ships it, first time implied, sterek is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is a universally accepted truth amongst the McCall pack that Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski were going to end up together.





	

It is a universally accepted truth amongst the McCall pack that Stiles and Derek were literally made for each other. Unsurprisingly, the only people in the pack that didn't seem to agree with that notion were Stiles and Derek. I mean, it's not like anyone in the pack was straight, so shipping the two together seemed like harmless fun.

Stiles was the first to notice the way that, at pack meetings, the entire pack would sit in a way that meant Stiles had to sit with Derek, and then they would giggle for the entire evening, just watching the two boys. Stiles kind of thought it was strange that they were doing that, but, honestly, at the time he was more focused on harnessing his powers and learning how to control his spark that he didn't pay it much attention.

That was until one particular pack meeting when Derek stopped sulking about nothing for long enough to realise what the others were doing. He thought back to all the pack meetings they'd been having recently and tried to picture clearly in his mind a single one where he had been sat without Stiles by his side. So, of course, he had to see if Stiles had noticed too.

"Why am I always sat next to you?" he whispered, shifting a little in his seat. He reached out and picked up his drink, holding the mug close to his chest as he watched Stiles, waiting for an answer.

"They think they're funny, I guess." The mole spotted boy shrugged and turned back to the movie that was playing on Liam's TV.

The meetings tended to alternate between houses; all of them had a turn at hosting the pack meetings. They were mostly at Derek's loft when they were serious, like coming up with a plan of attack for whatever was plaguing them that year, and the light hearted ones were usually at Liam's place or Lydia's place. Lydia's was a lot more bareable to be at because Liam's living room was covered in pride stuff, which made the room really bright and hard to sit in because of the overabundance of colour. Of course, the meetings could be anywhere and sometimes it was just where the pack was closest to. 

Personally, Stiles liked meeting at his own house. Mainly because it meant he didn't have to go out, but also because it meant he didn't have to take notes and he could just write things up straight onto his little investigation board. That was a rarity though; Stiles' house was generally only used for sleeping in when they wanted to do campfires because of its proximity to the woods. 

Anyway, the movie ended eventually and everyone that was still awake disentangled themselves from one another and looked around the room to see who needed taking home and who was going to stay the night. Lydia had let out a small, excited squeal, and when Scott turned to see what was wrong he just saw Stiles and Derek sleeping. Stiles had his head on Derek's shoulder and his arms were splayed out in a way that meant his palm was getting kind of close to.... Uh, anyway, it was adorable. The entire awake pack was taking pictures as fast as their phones would let them and they were giggling mischeviously the entire time.

"They are so endgame," Lydia smirked as she slid her phone back into her pocket. "I'm placing $10 on them kissing within the next three months."

"Make it two and you have a deal," Liam challenged. Lydia grinned at him and they shook hands, solidifying the deal. Scott scoffed as he sent the photos to the groupchat.

"I'll go fifty if they have sex in the next two months," he said as he, too, slid his phone away. Lydia's eyes glittered with mischief as she looked over to Scott.

"Deal."

————————————

Now, usually when Stiles had a problem like this he ignored it until eventually it went away and he could just continue on his normal life and pretend like nothing ever happened. Unfortunately for the mole speckled bisexual spark, that didn't seem to be happening this time around.

The problem I'm talking about, of course, is Derek Hale.

Generally speaking, Stiles does not regard Derek as a problem. In fact, over the past few years the two have grown to be a kind of friends. Or, they're civil at least, a wild contrast to when they used to be constantly at each other's throats with threats and other such things. Everything kind of changed after the Nogitsune, really. Or maybe it was when Stiles found out that he was a spark. It doesn't matter, the point is, things had changed and they no longer hated each other. 

But now, Stiles was making wildly different observations about Derek.

Stiles truly believes that you would definitely have to be a moron to not regard Derek as attractive. No matter what your sexuality, in Stiles' eyes he was definitely hot. But up until a couple of nights after the aforementioned pack meeting, Stiles had not had any desire to do anything with that hot. It was just an observation, like he was looking at a pretty skyline and thinking _yeah, that's beautiful_. That didn't mean Stiles wanted to fuck the sky, much like thinking Derek was hot didn't mean he wanted to fuck Derek.

Well, not at first anyway. 

More and more Stiles was finding himself drifting off in class whilst thinking about just how _attractive_ Derek Hale is and how nice it might be to just kiss him or do even more.

So yeah, Derek had become a problem. But oddly enough, Stiles wasn't really complaining. He just had to make sure nobody like Scott found out and he was all good.

————————————

Derek was mortified when he saw the photos. In fact, a couple of months earlier he might have been breaking out the threats and the claws and demanding that everyone delete those images from their phones and their memory and then gone and hid in his loft until Stiles forced him out of hibernation.

Why was it that everything in Derek's life seemed to come back to Stiles recently? His latest attempt at having a successful love life had ditched him because she thought he was spending too much time with that "weird, skinny kid with the moles and the brown eyes". It probably didn't help his case when Derek mumbled that they were actually whiskey coloured and she fucking heard him.

Okay, so, maybe Derek had been spending a little bit more time than was necessary with Stiles. Sue him, he'd found someone he genuinely liked talking to for the first time in years. Which was weird because at first Derek had hated Stiles and wanted nothing to do with him. 

And if Derek was secretly hoping that something more than friendship might come out of this little thing him and Stiles had going on, well, nobody needed to know.

————————————

The two months was almost up when the party happened. The entire pack, sans Kira, who was away in Korea visiting her mom's side of the family, had gone to a massive summer blowout party thrown by Corey's friend who none of them knew the name of. They had a nice house, though. Stiles was a little more drunk than usual and Derek had snuck in some Wolfsbane whiskey for himself, Scott, Liam and Malia.

Stiles was trying very hard not to sway on his feet whilst he stood in the kitchen, watching Derek drink some of his "special wolf whiskey" (Stiles' words). The night was young and they were both already kind of sort of wasted. Stiles wanted to dance but at the same time he didn't want to dance alone.

"Der, dance wi' me," he slurred, setting his drink down so harshly that some of it sloshed over the side of the cup. He walked shakily towards Derek, who had put his own drink down, albeit more gently. "L... we shou' dance." Derek grinned and folded his arms.

"Too many people, Stiles." He shook his head, motioning towards the packed living room. Stiles just giggled and slid into Derek's personal space, moving his arms to his waist and putting his own arms around Derek's neck.

"Didn' say we had t'dance ou' there," he whispered clumsily. Derek smiled softly and let his forehead fall against Stiles', closing his eyes as Stiles swayed them gently back and forth, his fingers twisting in the hair at the nape of Derek's neck.

"Stiles," Derek managed, somehow breathless as if Stiles had literally stolen his breath just from a bit of dancing. Derek opened his eyes to look at Stiles, properly look at him for what seemed like the first time in ever.

"Look at me wi' y'other eyes, Der," Stiles whispered, moving his right hand around to rest on Derek's cheek. "Please."

Derek ducked his head for a moment, shutting his eyes once more. When he opened them, he could feel them blazing Beta gold, watching Stiles intently. Stiles' breath hitched, moving his thumb to trace under Derek's right eye. He moved his hand then, placing it on the back of Derek's head. Stiles pulled Derek down to him, leaning up himself and...

Derek almost melted when Stiles' lips caught with his own. He wasted no time in kissing back, in assuring Stiles that he wanted this moment too. And, God, Derek wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to spend the rest of his life in Corey's friend's kitchen, kissing Stiles in such an intimate way.

Stiles could feel his thoughts slipping away, his brain filling with a mix of static and white noise as he kissed Derek. It was literal heaven. He didn't think that he would ever experience anything this good. This was it. Derek Hale had ruined kissing for him for any other guy or girl that he had ever wanted to kiss.

The sound of a camera going off made them literally jump apart like they'd been burned. Scott was giggling to himself as he texted the photo to probably not just the group chat but to everyone on his contacts list.

"Nice, now you just need to have sex and we're all good." And he walked away with no explanation.

————————————

Needless to say, when Scott walked into Derek's loft the next day, he wasn't expecting them to take his advice.

At least he got the money, though.


End file.
